


Somewhere In Neverland

by juls_angel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Writer!Louis, fangirling!HArry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juls_angel/pseuds/juls_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt:<br/>"Louis Tomlinson ha 28 anni, è un famoso scrittore e ama l'imprevisto.<br/>Harry Styles ha 20 anni, è uno studente di lettere ed è completamente ossessionato dai libri di Louis Tomlinson.<br/>Il 25 Febbraio il più grande sarà a Londra per pubblicizzare il suo nuovo romanzo, Harry Styles ci sarà."</p>
<p> <br/>" Ciao ragazzino " lo saluta, inclinando appena la testa e sorridendogli. Harry arrossisce e sorride, e lo sguardo di Louis cade sulla sua fossetta, prima che lo riporti sugli occhi del riccio. " Che nome metto? "<br/>" Harry " Louis sorride di nuovo e poi piega di nuovo la testa, scrivendo una dedica sul libro " E’ sembrato a me o hai fatto passare tutte le persone davanti a te in fila? " gli chiede Louis, senza sollevare lo sguardo, ma Harry intravede comunque il suo sorriso, il modo in cui spinge in alto i suoi zigomi " Galanteria, o..?" e Louis se ne è accorto?-Harry arrossisce a quel pensiero, prima di ammettere<br/>"Speravo di poter parlare un po’ con te, senza bloccare la fila o-" e Louis questa volta incrocia di nuovo il suo sguardo, sorridendo soddisfatto<br/>"Ah sì?" e Harry annuisce, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca e mordendosi nervosamente il dito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere In Neverland

  
_Wendy we can get away_   
_I promise if you’re with me, say the word and we’ll find a way_   
_I can be your lost boy, your last chance_   
_Your "everything better" plan_   
_Oh, somewhere in Neverland_   
_All Time Low -Somewhere in Neverland_   


   
A Harry non piacciono le etichette . Non gli sono mai piaciute.  
Non gli piacevano quando aveva otto anni, e il suo migliore amico gli diceva che non poteva vestirsi da fatina per Halloween, perché le fate sono “per le femmine”.  
Non gli piacevano nemmeno al liceo, quando veniva additato come _sfigato_ o _frocio_ solo perché invece che passare il suo tempo correndo dietro una stupida palla, sporcandosi di fango e cercando di tirare quella stupida palla dentro una stupida rete, preferiva starsene seduto sotto un albero, ascoltando della buona musica e divorando un libro dopo l’altro. Romanzi, di ogni genere, ma soprattutto poesie: Tennyson, Keats, Shakespeare, Byron, Coleridge, Blake, Whitman, Brown, Oscar Wilde, e ancora, e ancora…  
Ed è proprio perché odia le etichette che quando Zayn lo apostrofa con < Stalker > aggrotta le sopracciglia e lo contraddice  
< No >  
< Sì invece > replica il moro, chiudendo il suo portatile e stendendosi sul suo letto, senza togliersi il sorrisino ironico dalla faccia  
< Non sono uno stalker. E’ il mio autore preferito, è normale che voglia andare alla sua sign-in > gli fa notare Harry  
< Certo, ma non è normale che tu sappia anche il nome dell’albergo in cui alloggerà, o dove cenerà, o il nome di tutti i suoi familiari, o dove- >  
< Sì, ho capito > lo interrompe arrossendo , ma il moro continua come se non avesse nemmeno aperto bocca.    
< Si chiama fangirling, Harry, ma tu non sei una ragazza > Harry rotea gli occhi e apre la bocca per ribattere, ma Zayn non gli da il tempo < E la cosa peggiore è che di solito sono le ragazzine con gli ormoni impazziti che lo fanno, sai, per infilarsi nelle mutande di quei cantanti super famosi e pieni di soldi, che fano parte di quelle boy-band ma che probabilmente sono anche gay e che quindi non andranno mai a letto con loro e- >  
< Zayn! > lo interrompe di nuovo e questa volta il moro si mette a ridere, smettendo-finalmente- di parlare. <Ho capito, okay? Ma—Ma è _lui_ , capisci? > perché lo sa anche lui che non è esattamente normale essere fissati in quel modo con qualcuno, okay? Ma non si vergogna ad ammettere che ha messo “mi piace” su facebook a tutte le pagine possibili su di _lui_ -e che potrebbe essere persino uno degli amministratori di una di queste pagine, ma shh - che lo segue su twitter e che si è quasi messo a piangere la prima volta che _lui_ ha notato uno dei suoi numerosi tweet e gli ha risposto, ringraziandolo per i complimenti, e che sa a memoria tutte le interviste a cui è stato invitato…  
< La tua prima _man-crush_ > continua a prenderlo in giro Zayn, sogghignando  
< Non intendevo quello. Volevo dire che leggo i suoi libri da quando avevo sedici anni, e che se sono sopravvissuto al liceo è grazie a lui >gli ricorda il riccio. Quindi okay, forse non leggeva solo poesie, forse a un certo punto ha trovato per caso un certo libro in libreria, di un certo autore che non solo era bello da togliere il fiato, con gli zigomi pronunciati, la barba leggera sul viso e due occhi di un blu quasi accecante, ma aveva anche uno stile accattivante, ironico ma allo stesso tempo sincero, spensierato ma profondo, e che con le sue storie lo aveva fatto evadere da quello schifo che la sua vita scolastica era.  
< Ed è anche la tua man-crush > aggiunge Zayn, ma questa volta il suo sorriso è affettuoso e comprensivo, < Comunque credo che tu faccia bene ad andare a quella sign-in > esclama poi alzandosi. Tira fuori dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni una sigaretta e se la mette dietro all’orecchio, si sfila gli occhiali da vista e si dirige verso l’uscita del dormitorio < Almeno così forse la smetterai di avere sogni erotici su di lui e di sussurrare “Louis, oh sì, Louis” mentre dormi > e prima che Harry possa tirargli addosso il cuscino il moro è fuori dalla porta.  
E okay, forse potrebbe aver pensato a _Louis fucking Tomlinson_ anche in quel modo, un paio di volte-al giorno-ma non è esattamente colpa sua se lui è così—Così…Perfetto.  
E ora Harry può sul serio avere la possibilità di incontrarlo: in effetti, dopo la prima saga di successo, una raccolta di poesie, e un best seller pluripremiato e primo in classifica per settimane in almeno _13_ _paesi_ -Harry ha controllato un paio di volte- Louis Tomlinson è uno dei più famosi scrittori contemporanei. E Harry è orgoglioso di poter dire di averlo seguito fin dall’inizio, di aver letto ogni suo libro, e di saperli recitare quasi a memoria. E ora Louis sta iniziando la promozione del suo nuovo romanzo, e la prima città è Londra, e Harry non può mancare. Non può assolutamente. E’ una questione di vita o di morte, ormai. E il fatto che Louis permetta anche ai fan di fare domande è l’occasione perfetta per potergli finalmente parlare. E Harry non si farà sfuggire l’opportunità.  
**  
La sala conferenza in cui si tiene la presentazione è piena di gente. I giornalisti sono tutti nelle prime file, le macchine fotografiche pronte e i microfoni aperti. I fan invece riempiono le file posteriori: e la sala è così piena che molte persone si sono sedute per terra nell’attesa o sono in piedi, contro il muro. Harry invece è arrivato con quattro ore di anticipo, ed è riuscito a sedersi. Sul palco ci sono tre sedie, una serie di microfoni davanti alla sedia al centro del tavolo e tre bottigliette d’acqua.  
L’intervista avrebbe dovuto iniziare mezz’ora prima, ma Harry ha visto abbastanza video di Louis su internet da sapere che non è mai in anticipo, quindi è preparato…Ma questo non gli impedisce di essere in ansia. Fa saltellare il piede impaziente, gli tremano le mani e non fa altro che strofinarle contro le cosce, coperte dai jeans neri troppo stretti. E ci ha messo una buona mezz’ora prima di trovare il giusto abbigliamento, e alla fine aveva optato per i soliti jeans e la camicia bianca, che lasciata un po’ slacciata sul petto lascia intravedere le due rondini sulla clavicola.  
Se Zayn lo vedesse ora, mentre si morde il labbro e si guarda intorno spesato, non smetterebbe più di ridere.  
Un uomo-no, un ragazzo- biondo entra in sala, sorridendo entusiasta e fa segno a tutti di fare silenzio. Harry sa chi è, ovviamente: Niall Horan, il manager di Louis e dietro di lui entra Eleonor Calder, la sua editrice e poi-  
E poi Harry è sicuro che il suo cuore abbia fatto una capriola, gli sia salito in gola per poi ritornare al suo posto e incominciare a battere ai duemila all’ora. Perché se Louis Tomlinson era bellissimo in fotografia, dal vivo toglie il fiato. I capelli sono più lunghi di quanto Harry si aspettasse, quasi ricci sulle punte, i suoi zigomi sono ancora più marcati di quanto pensasse, le sue labbra sono rosse e i suoi occhi—Cazzo. I suoi occhi sono di un blu così intenso che Harry potrebbe quasi pensare che pezzo di cielo sia stato staccato appositamente per farli e- No. Harry non è così patetico. Louis si siede al tavolo, nel posto al centro, sorridendo. Indossa un completo nero, elegante, ma senza cravatta, la camicia è leggermente aperta e la giacca nera si tende sulle spalle larghe e sui bicipiti…  
< Buongiorno > saluta, parlando sopra gli applausi, e—Oh. Wow. Anche la sua voce è diversa dal vivo. Sempre acuta, ma allo stesso tempo leggermente roca. < Grazie di essere venuti  >. E il suo accento è meraviglioso. E no, Harry non può svenire adesso, giusto? Non è il caso. < E’ un onore per me essere qui e vedervi così numerosi, davvero. Spero che rimarrete soddisfatti del nuovo libro >. E poi Harry scollega quasi il cervello, lo osserva ridere e rispondere ai giornalisti, facendo battute ed essendo il meno serio possibile—E quando finalmente tocca ai lettori fare domande, Harry alza la mano senza nemmeno sapere cosa chiedere…Ma non è un problema, visto che ogni singola persona nella stanza lo imita, e Louis spalanca gli occhi stupito, scoppiando a ridere < Wow, okay, non credo che riuscirò a fare tutti, ma mi impegnerò > scherza ridendo, < Lei, in quarta fila > sceglie poi, indicando una signora, che si illumina, arrossendo.  
Harry continua ad alzare la mano ogni volta che viene data la possibilità di fare una domanda, ovviamente senza sapere cosa chiedere se mai avesse la fortuna di essere scelto e-  
< Ultima domanda > annuncia Eleonor, sorridendo. Cosa? No. E lui? Tocca a Harry! Deve fargli una domanda, deve parlargli. Almeno una volta, non può-  
< Tu, con i ricci > e all’improvviso Louis lo sta guardando. Sta guardando Harry, dritto negli occhi. Due fari blu puntati su di lui e Harry—Beh, Harry lo fissa senza dire nulla, spalancando la bocca < _Hi_ > lo saluta Louis, sorridendo, e se pensa di aiutarlo, con quel sorriso rassicurante, beh, non sta funzionando.  
< Oops—Cioè, sì. _No_. Ciao. Scusate-  > balbetta e Louis si mette a ridere piano, e i lati degli occhi si arricciano appena. _Datti un contegno Harry_ , si dice il riccio, prima di continuare < Io, ecco—A proposito della poesia- > ma Eleonor lo interrompe, gentilmente  
< Solo domande sul nuovo libro, mi dispiace >  
< No, lascialo parlare…Quale poesia? > gli chiede Louis, incuriosito  
< Pagina 102 > replica in fretta Harry, continuando a fissare gli occhi di Louis. E poi aggrotta le sopracciglia, rendendosi conto che non è che abbia dato molte informazioni dicendo solo la pagina, ma Louis annuisce, facendogli segno di continuare < Cosa—A cosa pensavi quando l’hai scritta? > è la prima cosa che gli è venuta in mente, e solo perché quella poesia è senza alcun dubbio la sua preferita.  
< Mm, domanda interessante > mormora Louis pensieroso, appoggiandosi all’indietro sulla sedia e grattandosi il mento, senza mai staccare lo sguardo da Harry < Okay, allora…Ogni giorno, in ogni momento, incrociamo gli occhi di migliaia di persone. Anche adesso, in questa stanza, e sull’autobus, al cinema e per strada, ma è normale, no? E la nostra giornata procede tranquilla—E poi ogni tanto, ci capita di incrociare lo sguardo di una persona, una sola, e ci sembra di smettere di respirare. Ne rimaniamo affascinati, quella singola persona ci si stampa nel cuore e per giorni non facciamo altro che pensare a lei, e la cerchiamo ovunque andiamo, sperando che il destino esista sul serio e che ci faccia rincontrare, e ci chiediamo continuamente “cosa sarebbe successo se-“ e “forse lui”, “forse lei”—E viviamo nel dubbio. Non sappiamo se le cose sarebbero cambiate se invece che stare a fissare quella persona avessimo preso coraggio e avessimo provato a dirle un semplice “ciao”…Se invece che stare a casa a guardare da soli un film romantico, magari saremmo fuori a cena, o al cinema, o a prendere un caffè con la nostra anima gemella > e per tutto il tempo i suoi occhi non lasciano quelli di Harry, che ha la sensazione di sciogliersi mentre ascolta le parole di Louis, che si blocca e si mette a ridere < Non so se ho risposto alla tua domanda > concede poi, sorridendogli e Harry annuisce velocemente  
< Io—Sì, sì. Decisamente > si affretta a rispondere, e Louis sorride, facendogli l’occhiolino, e poi stacca gli occhi da Harry, girandosi verso Eleonor, ma Harry parla di nuovo, in fretta, e vuole quegli occhi di nuovo su di sé < Ma—Ma se quel qualcuno fosse la tua anima gemella, il destino farebbe di tutto per farvi rincontrare, no? > e ottiene quello che vuole, perché Louis si torna a girare verso di lui, un sorriso incuriosito e allo stesso tempo divertito sulle sue labbra  
< Mi piace pensarla così. Ma penso anche che non dovremmo tirare troppo la corda, no? Se ci succedesse una cosa del genere, incontrare una persona che ci colpisce con un solo sguardo—Non dovremmo farci scappare l’occasione no? O almeno, se dovessimo mai incontrarla di nuovo, una seconda volta, dovremmo tirare fuori le palle- scusate il termine- e andare a parlarle >  E Dio. Se Harry non fosse stato innamorato di lui già da prima, dopo questa risposta sarebbe fottuto.  
**  
Una volta finite le domande, si spostano tutti in un’altra sala, dove Louis firma il suo nuovo romanzo. Harry è l’ultimo della fila, per scelta, in realtà, e quando finalmente arriva davanti allo scrittore, con le mani sudate, le labbra ormai gonfie perché quando è nervoso le morsica, e gli occhi spalancati per l’eccitazione, non può credere ai propri occhi. Louis è a meno di un metro da lui, e sembra appena uscito da un servizio fotografico di Vogue. Harry pensa che potrebbe saltargli addosso, e baciarlo, no abbracciarlo-non esagerare, si ammonisce- ma probabilmente il suo bodyguard-quello coni capelli rasati, gli occhi marroni, le spalle larghe e il torace muscoloso- lo bloccherebbe in tempo e Harry non potrebbe nemmeno farsi autografare il libro…Così gli porge semplicemente il romanzo, con le mani tremanti e Louis lo afferra, sollevando poi il viso e incrociando lo sguardo del più piccolo e i suoi occhi sembrano quasi illuminarsi quando lo riconosce  
< Ciao _ragazzino_ > lo saluta, inclinando appena la testa e sorridendogli. Harry arrossisce e sorride, e lo sguardo di Louis cade sulla sua fossetta, prima che lo riporti sugli occhi del riccio. < Che nome metto? >  
< Harry > Louis sorride di nuovo e poi piega di nuovo la testa, scrivendo una dedica sul libro < E’ sembrato a me o hai fatto passare tutte le persone davanti a te in fila? > gli chiede Louis, senza sollevare lo sguardo, ma Harry intravede comunque il suo sorriso, il modo in cui spinge in alto i suoi zigomi < Galanteria, o..? > e Louis se ne è accorto?-Harry arrossisce a quel pensiero, prima di ammettere  
< Speravo di poter parlare un po’ con te, senza bloccare la fila o- > e Louis questa volta incrocia di nuovo il suo sguardo, sorridendo soddisfatto  
< Ah sì? > e Harry annuisce, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca e mordendosi nervosamente il dito. Louis lo osserva pensieroso e poi chiede al bodyguard < Liam, quanto tempo abbiamo? >  
< Dieci minuti > risponde, e l’aria minacciosa che aveva viene rimpiazzata da una da cucciolo quando sorride e la sua espressione si addolcisce, e Harry sbatte gli occhi un paio di volte, confuso dal cambiamento improvviso—Com’è possibile? Ma si distrae quando Louis si gira di nuovo verso di lui, con un sorrisino furbo sul viso ed esclama  
< Perfetto! Abbiamo mezz’ora > esclama allora, si alza, si siede sul tavolo, scivola all’indietro facendo passare le gambe dall’altro lato del tavolo e mettendosi in piedi, trovandosi così di fronte a Harry, che lo osserva sorpreso < Uh, quanto sei alto? Non sembravi _così_ alto  > borbotta alzando il viso per poter guardare Harry negli occhi, quasi indispettito. Harry sbatte gli occhi e- Oh. Okay, è ancora più vicino così e ha un profumo dannatamente buono… < Non rispondere. Non sei uno di tante parole vero? >  
< Io-Io, si—Cioè, no—Insomma- >  
< Già, avevo intuito. Allora _ragazzino_ , cosa vuoi sapere? > e Harry arriccia il naso quando lo sente usare quel soprannome, di nuovo.  
< Quanti anni mi dai scusa? > chiede allora  
< Non lo so, quanti ne hai? > risponde a tono, appoggiandosi contro il tavolo, e Harry potrebbe quasi pensare che stia _flirtando_ con lui se non fosse Louis-sono-un-Dio-Tomlinson  
< Abbastanza da essere legale > sputa Harry, prima di arrossire, perché questo sì che è flirtare e non dovrebbe—Ma Louis scoppia a ridere, mentre Liam, che è ancora accanto a loro-sul serio? Oops. Harry si era dimenticato di lui- sbuffa ironico  
< Buono a sapersi > replica Louis. < Allora? Non dirmi che hai rinunciato a tornare prima a casa dalla mamma facendo passare davanti tutte quelle persone per poi balbettare tutto il tempo > lo stuzzica poi, e Harry ridacchia  
< Vivo da solo > lo corregge < E—Ho circa diecimila domande, sicuro che abbiamo tempo? Non vorrei farti arrivare tardi al tuo impegno- > inizia a dire, e da una parte vorrebbe solo che Louis lo rassicurasse e gli dicesse che non è un problema, ma dall’altra lo intende sul serio-non vuole mettere nei guai la sua cotta e—O mio Dio. Sta parlando con la sua cotta. Con l’uomo che popola i suoi sogni da quattro anni e ha appena flirtato con lui e-  
< No, tranquillo: ho una cena con i miei capi. E io sono la star: posso farli aspettare un po’, visto tutti i soldi che gli faccio guadagnare, ti pare? > chiede, ma non c’è traccia di vanto nella sua voce, anzi, il suo tono è scherzoso, e appoggia una mano sul braccio di Harry, che si mette a ridere  
< Okay—Okay > e inizia a sparare una domanda dopo l’altra, chiedendo ogni cosa, ogni curiosità, ogni minimo dubbio, gli chiede da dove ha preso ispirazione per i suoi personaggi, per i suoi luoghi, per le sue storie, se ha mai provato un amore come quello di Maggie e Ben, i protagonisti della sua trilogia, per poi arrossire perché questa è effettivamente un po’ troppo personale, ma Louis semplicemente si mette a ridere e scuote la testa e Harry è davvero sorpreso—E poi Louis fa domande a Harry, e gli chiede dove vive, cosa studia, e sorride soddisfatto quando Harry ammette arrossendo che è stato Louis che lo ha ispirato e lo ha fatto iscrivere a Letteratura all’Università, gli dice che ha vent’anni-e quindi sì, è legale sul serio!- e quando Louis gli chiede di suggerirgli qualche posto speciale a Londra da visitare, Harry elenca i suoi posti preferiti, ed è quasi tentato a proporgli di accompagnarlo il giorno dopo, ma si morde il labbro prima di chiederglielo…Ed è tutto perfetto, un vero  e proprio sogno—Almeno finchè Liam non torna dentro la stanza e li interrompe, scusandosi  
< Louis, dobbiamo andare, hai un non-più-così-elegante-ritardo di quaranta minuti > Louis sospira e si torna a girare verso Harry che è seduto sul tavolo accanto a lui, vicino, troppo vicino, così vicino che le loro braccia si sfiorano con ogni movimento ed è inebriato dal suo profumo  
< Devo andare, è stato un piacere parlare con te, Harold >  
< Quello non è il mio nome > lo contraddice Harry, sorridendogli, e almeno adesso non balbetta più come un tredicenne. Louis rotea gli occhi e poi gli sorride. Harry abbassa gli occhi e sente il suo, di sorriso, lasciargli le labbra: non vuole che sia tutto finito. Vuole tenersi Louis, prolungare questo momento all’infinito e non lasciarlo mai andare.  
< Magari ci rivedremo alla prossima sign-in > concede Louis, toccandogli una spalla con la sua e Harry solleva lo sguardo sorridendogli  
< Sicuramente. Ti ricorderai di me? > chiede scherzando,  
< Sarebbe impossibile non farlo, _ragazzino_.  > e il suo tono serio sorprende Harry, che spalanca gli occhi, mentre Louis si alza. < Ciao Hazza > e fa per andarsene, ma Harry, prima di poter ripensarci, si alza in piedi e lo abbraccia di slancio. Louis rimane immobile per un secondo, prima di mettersi a ridere e allacciare le braccia intorno alla vita stretta di Harry.  
< Scusa—Io—Beh, sognavo di farlo da qualche anno e- > mormora staccandosi piano da lui  
< Torniamo ai balbettii, Harold? Pensavo avessimo passato questa fase ormai > scherza < Ci si vede in giro, _ragazzino_ > lo saluta, e questa volta Harry lo lascia andare.  
**  
Non è colpa di Harry. Cioè, in realtà sì…Insomma, non è che sia finito al “The Berkeley”, uno degli hotel più famosi e cari di Londra, per caso. In effetti potrebbe aver consultato almeno una decina di siti di gossip e essere stato su tumblr tutta la notte per essere sicuro che Louis alloggi davvero lì—Ma è stato proprio Louis a dirgli di non farsi sfuggire le opportunità, giusto? E a dirgli “magari ci rivedremo” e “ci si vede in giro”. Per cui da oggi vivrà secondo il _carpe diem_. _Seize the day_. _Cogli l’attimo_.  
Per cui è seduto su una poltrona che probabilmente costa più del suo intero appartamento, in un hotel in cui quasi sicuramente non può permettersi nemmeno una bottiglietta d’acqua…Tutto sperando di rivedere Louis. Un po’ patetico, in effetti. Molto patetico. E dovrebbe decisamente andare via, è stata una pessima idea—Probabilmente Louis si è persino dimenticato di lui, cosa diavolo pensava? Che quello che potrebbe essere l’uomo della sua vita fosse davvero sincero quando diceva che avrebbe voluto rivederlo? E Harry si alza, deciso ad andarsene, e—E poi sente la risata familiare di Louis, e  cerca di uscire senza farsi vedere, ma-  
< Harry? > e si blocca sul posto, girandosi lentamente verso Louis che…Cazzo. Perché lo scrittore preferito di Harry non poteva essere un vecchietto balbuziente con la pancia? No, ovviamente lui doveva scegliersi  Louis. Louis con i suoi jeans neri attillati e arrotolati sopra le caviglie, Louis con le sue Vans, Louis con la t-shirt bianca e la felpa slacciata sopra…Louis con il suo sguardo confuso quando vede Harry, ma un sorriso stupito e quasi _contento_ sulle labbra  
< Oh, ciao > lo saluta Harry sbattendo gli occhi un paio di volte, cercando di riprendersi: non è che ha assistito a chissà quale apparizione divina, cazzo, è solo Louis, un essere umano! Un bellissimo essere umano con gli occhi più belli che Harry abbia mai visto, ma pur sempre un essere umano, no?  
< Non mi starai mica seguendo, vero? > gli chiede scherzando, e Harry arrossisce  
< Beh sì > e si morde il labbro quando Louis spalanca gli occhi sorpreso < No, mi è uscita male! Non ti stavo seguendo—Cioè, sì, sapevo che avresti alloggiato qui, ma non sono un pazzo fissato o- >  
< Respira, _ragazzino_ > gli suggerisce Louis, sorridendogli e prendendolo quasi in giro  
< Ho pensato che potrei farti io da guida, portarti a vedere i posti di cui di ho parlato ieri così non—Così non rischi di perderti > blatera e questa volta Louis si mette sul serio a ridere, e Harry vorrebbe sprofondare per la vergogna. Lo fissa mentre la risata gli scuote il corpo e poi mormora < Già, avrei dovuto immaginare…Mi dispiace, io—Mm…E’ meglio che vada, sì > e si gira, deciso ad andarsene e a smettere di rendersi ridicolo.   
< No, ehi, Hazza, scusami, okay? > lo ferma Louis, avvicinandosi a afferrandogli il braccio. Non riprende a parlare finchè Harry non si è girato verso di lui, e poi gli sorride incoraggiante < Mi—Mi farebbe molto piacere se mi mostrassi Londra, davvero > e il riccio lo osserva sorpreso  
< Oh > mormora solo, ma non può evitare di ricambiare il sorriso di Louis  
< Però dovremmo portarci dietro anche Liam > gli comunica Louis, indicando con una mano il suo bodyguard, lo stesso del giorno prima, che rotea gli occhi quando sente le sue parole, ma sta sorridendo ed è in versione _puppy_ , non in quella minacciosa e Harry è un attimo preso alla sprovvista  
< Sicuro che non—Non so, che non mi placcherà se proverò ad avvicinarmi troppo a te? > chiede sottovoce a Louis, aggrottando le sopracciglia  
< Hai intenzione di avvicinarti troppo? > ribatte Louis, e i suoi stanno brillando di una luce strana e Harry arrossisce, ma veloce come era apparso, il luccichio sparisce e Louis si mette a ridere < Oggi non è in veste di bodyguard, ma di migliore amico, e lo farei volentieri stare in albergo, credimi, ma gli ho promesso di portarlo a vedere Londra- >  
< Sono contento di essere un peso per te, Lou > commenta Liam interrompendolo e passandogli vicino ridendo < Andiamo? > chiede poi a Harry che annuisce-anche se può quasi giurare di aver sentito Liam aggiungere < Da quand’è che mi tocca fare il terzo incomodo poi? > ma Louis lo zittisce con una gomitata nelle costole prima che Harry possa essere sicuro di aver sentito bene. Il riccio si dirige verso l’uscita, apre la porta e poi si gira verso Louis e gli fa segno con la mano di passare per primo, e il sorriso smagliante con cui lui lo ricompensa lo fa quasi sentire ancora più in colpa: okay, è un gentiluomo, ma forse gli ha tenuto la porta aperta anche per avere una visuale completa del suo fondoschiena, ma, di nuovo, chi può biasimarlo? Non è colpa sua se il suo scrittore preferito è una delle persone più belle del pianeta.  
**  
Il fatto che Liam adori entrare in ogni negozio possibile e immaginabile è un po’ stressante- e un po’ preoccupante, se Harry deve essere sincero: non ha mai visto nessuno così indeciso su cosa comprare…Anche se in effetti lui non dovrebbe proprio parlare, visto che il suo guardaroba consiste in due paia di jeans e una serie infinita di magliette delle band più disparate e di camicie che una volta rovinate diventano canottiere e successivamente bandane, perciò…  
Ma anche se è stressante, almeno da la possibilità a Harry di passare un po’ di tempo da solo con Louis, seduti sui divanetti mentre aspettano che Liam si provi l’ennesima maglietta. E Louis gli racconta del suo nuovo libro, di un’idea che ha, che forse potrebbe fare qualcosa di un po’ azzardato e mettere due protagonisti maschi, che si innamorano l’uno dell’altro, anche se non è sicuro che la sua casa editrice ne sarebbe entusiasta, e Harry invece gli racconta della sua famiglia e del viaggio all’estero che ha fatto l’anno prima e quanto gli era dispiaciuto non essere riuscito ad andare alla sua sign-in quell’anno, proprio perché era a New York…  
 < Parto domani per la Francia > gli dice poi Louis < Ci sei stato? >  
< Sì, in gita, a Parigi…Già domani? > chiede Harry aggrottando le sopracciglia e abbassando il viso per evitare che Louis veda la delusione dipinta nei suoi lineamenti  
< A quanto pare quest’anno vogliono che le conferenze stampa e le sign-in siano più numerose…Sarò in giro per il mondo per i prossimi tre mesi più o meno > ammette Louis, e Harry spera davvero di non immaginarsi la punta di rammarico che sente nella sua voce < Neanche fossi un cantante famoso in tour negli stadi > scherza poi e Harry ridacchia piano. Poi torna a incrociare gli occhi di Louis, e  
< Credi che potremmo- >  
< Forse potrei lasciarti- > dicono nello stesso momento, si fermano di scatto e scoppiano a ridere.  
< Louuu, che ne dici di questa? > piagnucola Liam uscendo dal camerino con una canotta bianca che a parte il colore è esattamente uguale a un’altra che ha già comprato  
< Sì, Payno, ti sta bene > lo liquida Louis, lanciandogli solamente un’occhiata veloce e Liam sbuffa, sorridendo però affettuosamente ai due ragazzi, che sono seduti vicini, le braccia che si sfiorano continuamente e girati uno verso l’altro, i nasi che quasi si sfiorano. < Stavi dicendo? > chiede Louis una volta che Liam è tornato nel camerino  
< Che magari potremmo sentirci, mentre sei via intendo… > mormora Harry, sorridendo imbarazzato e Louis gli sorride  
< Mi farebbe molto piacere > esclama e gli porge il suo telefono, continuando a sorridere mentre Harry inserisce il suo numero. Quando gli ridà il cellulare, Louis salva il numero sotto “ragazzino” e Harry rotea gli occhi divertito.  
**  
Harry e Louis messaggiano tutti i giorni, e ormai Harry è piuttosto sicuro che Louis stia flirtando con lui. E non potrebbe essere più d’accordo con la cosa, in realtà. Oppure potrebbe semplicemente immaginarsi il fatto che Louis stia flirtando con lui, cosa che effettivamente potrebbe essere vera, visto che parliamo di Louis Tomlinson, uno degli scrittori più famosi del mondo, e quante possibilità ci sono che proprio lui decida che Harry Styles, ventenne di un paesino anonimo come Homes Chapel, ora studente di letteratura a Londra, è anche solo degno di essere preso in considerazione come possibile ragazzo? Poche, decisamente poche…Ma sono poche anche le possibilità di riuscire ad avere il numero di telefono della tua celebrity crush, no?  
Il telefono vibra in tasca a Harry per l’ennesima volta mentre è a lezione, e lui cerca di tirarlo fuori dai jeans troppo stretti-impresa a dir poco ardua. Apre la conversazione su whatsapp e sorride in automatico quando vede che sono tutti messaggi di Louis  
“Pensavo che essere a New Orleans sarebbe stato più divertente”  
“Probabilmente dovresti essere qui con me”  
“Riesci a camminare sulla sabbia però? Sai, con la tua coordinazione da Bambi appena nato..” –solo perché Harry è inciampato un paio di volte mentre giravano per Londra…E per un paio si intende una decina.  
“Sì, dovresti essere qua…Dici che se prende un aereo adesso entro dodici ore sei qui?”  
“Scommetto che in costume staresti benissimo ;)”  
“Mi stai evitando?”  
“No Harry!! : ( Cosa ho fatto di male?: ( :( ”  
“Haha scherzo, lo so che sei a lezione”  
“Però potresti rispondermi comunque no?”  
“..Mi manchi..” e forse, alla fine, Harry non si sta immaginando tutto…  
   
**  
Il giorno del ritorno di Louis, Harry è bloccato all’Università per un esame e non può andare a prenderlo all’aeroporto, come Louis gli aveva chiesto…Per cui è agitato per l’esame, sì, per il quale ha tenuto sveglio Louis quasi tutta la notte, blaterando su quanto fosse impreparato e su come avrebbe dovuto sicuramente ripeterlo perché non sa nulla…E Louis lo aveva ascoltato tutto il tempo, anche se molto probabilmente aveva uno di quegli impegni da persona famosa—Ma era restato un’ora al telefono con Harry, cercando di calmarlo…Ma è agitato anche per il ritorno di Louis, perché finalmente lo rivedrà, e non sa esattamente come comportarsi: certo, si sono sentiti tutti i giorni, ma di persona, faccia a faccia, hanno pur sempre parlato solo due volte…Eppure Harry non si è mai trovato così bene con nessuno. E nonostante questo non sa come dovrà comportarsi: dovrà abbracciarlo?-perché probabilmente sarà quello che vorrà fare-O stringergli la mano?-oddio, questo sarebbe imbarazzante: si sta praticamente innamorando di Louis e gli stringerà la mano? No, grazie…  
Durante l’esame riesce a escludere il pensiero costante “Louis è appena atterrato e non vedo l’ora di rivederlo” e a rispondere a tutte le domande del test. Quando torna a casa-dopo aver scritto a Louis che è andato tutto bene- Zayn è sdraiato sul divano, gira la testa e  
< Allora? Il test? >  
< Alla grande, credo > risponde Harry, togliendosi le scarpe  
< Lo sapevo, per cui ti ho fatto un regalo > replica Zayn, sorridendogli. Harry inarca le sopracciglia e poi gli sorride buttandosi sopra di lui sul divano  
< Oh Zaynie, non dovevi! > esclama scompigliandogli il ciuffo, facendolo squittire come un ragazzina < Dov’è? >  
< In camera tua > borbotta il moro, dandogli una spinta e Harry gli schiocca un bacio sulla guancia prima di scendere dalle sue gambe e correre in camera, aprire la porta—Per poi gelare sulla soglia.  
< Ciao _ragazzino_ > e Harry spalanca la bocca per la sorpresa, osservando il bellissimo uomo in piedi al centro della sua stanza  
< Lou? > e le domande di prima-cosa faccio? Lo bacio? Lo abbraccio? Gli stringo la mano?- non gli passano nemmeno per la testa, e segue l’istinto: con due passi gli è davanti e lo abbraccia, mentre Louis si mette a ridere e ricambia la stretta, circondandogli la vita con le braccia e stringendolo a sè < Cosa ci fai qui? >  
< Sorpresa? > chiede poi, con il viso praticamente sepolto tra la spalle e il collo di Harry < Non mi andava di aspettare troppo prima di rivederti, direi che tre mesi siano sufficienti, no? >  
< Tre mesi e sei giorni. Più che sufficienti > lo corregge Harry, senza lasciarlo andare. Quando qualche minuto dopo si staccano Louis gli sorride, mentre Harry arrossisce, rendendosi conto che la sua camera è nel disordine più totale e che—Beh, che Louis è in camera tua, e che hanno un letto a disposizione, se mai volessero approfittarne, e che Louis sta benissimo con il suo cappellino blu, i pantaloni della tuta e il maglione grigio, ma che forse nudo starebbe ancora meglio, no? E—Ed è decisamente meglio che Harry blocchi qui i suoi pensieri e che li riservi per quando sarà sotto la doccia, solo lui e la sua fedele mano.  
< L’esame come è andato? >  
< Il viaggio come è andato? > chiedono contemporaneamente, per poi scoppiare a ridere e a Harry ricorda così tanto il loro primo incontro che non può far altro che sorridere al ricordo. Louis resta lì per circa un’ora, sdraiati sul letto di Harry, entrambi girati su un fianco, il cappellino di Louis è ora tra i ricci del più piccolo, mentre lo osserva gesticolare e raccontargli tutti gli aneddoti del suo viaggio, ogni città che ha visto e le persone che lo hanno colpito di più. < Devo andare, ho una cena con la mia famiglia stasera > annuncia poi, alzandosi in piedi-non dopo aver scompigliato i ricci a Harry ovviamente  
< Okay > mormora Harry sorridendogli e spingendolo appena lontano, fingendosi infastidito  
< Ti chiederei di venire ma preferirei evitare che scappassi dopo averli conosciuti > e Harry si mette a ridere  
< E io ti direi che non credo mi farebbero scappare e che probabilmente sono fantastici come te, ma credo che una serata da solo con la tua famiglia ti sia dovuta > replica, e Louis scuote la testa sorridendogli  
< Ah! Harry Styles pensa che io sia fantastico, la mia vita è completa e posso morire felice > scherza poi, e Harry si mette a ridere di nuovo- probabilmente è tutto quello che ha fatto da quando Louis si è presentato in camera sua…Oltre a, sì insomma, oltre a fargli gli occhi dolci, no? < Domani sera c’è una festa a casa del mio amico Stan, ti andrebbe di venire? >  
< Certo > accetta immediatamente Harry, e Louis sorride  
< Puoi portare anche il tuo coinquilino, Zayn giusto? Mi sembra simpatico >  
< Glielo chiederò > e poi si salutano con un abbraccio. Quando Louis esce dalla porta Harry si lascia cadere di nuovo sul letto e sospira, sorridendo. Prima di afferrare il cuscino su cui si era appoggiato Louis e appoggiarci sopra il viso, sentendo l’odore di Louis…  
**  
Quando Harry e Zayn arrivano all’indirizzo che Louis gli ha scritto, la prima cosa che sentono è la musica, che si sente fin da due strade prima, la seconda è che la casa nella quale si tiene la festa è enorme e piena di gente, e che probabilmente non troverà mai Louis. Zayn emette un fischio quando scende dalla macchina, studiando l’edificio bianco davanti a loro, che è sul serio enorme- Louis gli aveva detto solo pochi minuti prima che il suo amico Stan è in realtà Stan Lucas, una delle star del calcio internazionale, attaccante del Manchester, titolare in Nazionale _e_ multimiliardario…Per cui sì, forse Harry doveva aspettarsi che la festa sarebbe stata a una villa, con gente famosa in ogni angolo e—Un bodyguard all’ingresso, ovviamente, un bodyguard che non è Liam, ma molto più spaventoso di lui e che li guarda con uno sguardo truce  
< Dimmi che siamo in lista, Hazza, ti prego. > gli sibila nell’orecchio Zayn, sistemandosi la camicia bianca  
< Ehm, buonasera…Ehm—Harry Styles? > chiede speranzoso e il bodyguard cerca sulla lista, prima di farsi da parte e lasciarli passare. Si lasciano scappare entrambi un sospiro di sollievo ed entrano. Si guardano un po’ intorno e poi Zayn gli tira un pugno sul braccio  
< Ohi! Questo per cos’è?! >  
< “Louis ci ha invitato a una festa” mi hai detto, ma non hai mai specificato fosse una festa dove sono tutti firmati “Dolce e Gabbana” o “Versace” dalla testa ai piedi! > replica Zayn con uno sguardo truce, Harry osserva la camicia bianca e i jeans scuri del moro e—Oh, andiamo, chi vuole prendere in giro? Zayn potrebbe passare per modello anche indossando degli stracci, così rotea gli occhi e lo ignora- anche perché a giudicare dalle occhiate di apprezzamento che ricevono entrando in salotto, non devono poi essere tanto male, no? Manda un messaggio a Louis dicendogli di essere arrivato e chiedendogli dov’è, mentre Zayn continua a lamentarsi < Perché non tutti andiamo ovunque indossando sempre gli stessi jeans, sai? A noi persone normali non-hipster a volte piace anche metterci in tiro, no? Soprattutto se- >  
< Louis è in cucina, andiamo > lo interrompe Harry e Zayn sbuffa, ma lo segue senza protestare. Dopo qualche minuto finalmente riescono a passare tra la sala affollata e raggiungere la porta della cucina, Louis è fermo all’entrata e quando vede arrivare Harry gli va incontro, abbracciandolo  
< Harold! Ce l’hai fatta! Ciao Zayn > saluta poi il moro, abbracciando anche lui, anche se con meno foga  
< Sei già ubriaco Lou? > gli chiede Harry ridendo, notando i suoi occhi lucidi e le guance rosse. Fa scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo, osservando i jeans bianchi che gli fasciano perfettamente le cosce e la camicia grigia, che fa risaltare ancora di più i suoi occhi blu…E Harry sente la bocca improvvisamente secca e vuole—Beh, vuole tutto, vuole tutto Louis, in ogni modo possibile.  
< No, sono solo molto allegro…E almeno io posso bere legalmente anche in America, _ragazzino_ > e Harry rotea gli occhi, sorridendogli e cercando di mettere da parte i pensieri in cui si vede afferrare Louis, sollevarlo sul tavolo della cucina e baciarlo davanti a tutti- < Venite, vi presento un po’ di gente > esclama Louis, passando un braccio intorno alla vita di Harry e spingendolo verso il lato opposto della cucina. Presenta Niall e Liam a Zayn e li lascia lì a parlare di fumetti, e poi presenta a Harry Nick. < Nicholas, lui è il mio amico Harry, Harry lui è- >  
< Grimmy! Ascolto sempre il tuo programma alla radio > lo interrompe Harry, scuotendogli la mano entusiasta. Nick si mette a ridere  
< Finalmente ti conosco Harry, il poeta qui parla spesso di te—E capisco il perché, direi > aggiunge facendogli l’occhiolino, ma sorridendo amichevolmente, e se a Harry sembra che Louis stringa un po’ di più la stretta sul suo fianco, beh, non può che evitare che sorridere soddisfatto.  
< Non provarci neanche Nick, Harry è troppo piccolo per te > lo apostrofa Louis, forse un po’ troppo pungente, ma Nick si mette semplicemente a ridere  
< Devo ricordarti che abbiamo la stessa età, Tommo? > ma l’altro lo liquida semplicemente con un gesto della mano, per poi trascinare Harry in giro per la casa.  
**  
Un paio di ore dopo Harry è appoggiato contro il bancone della cucina e sta parlando di musica con Nick, ma il suo sguardo è puntato su Louis, che balla in salotto con Eleonor.  
<-e quindi intervistare Ke$ha è stato fantastico, soprattutto metterla in imbarazzo facendole chiamare la sua celebrity-crush > conclude ridendo e Harry lo imita, ricordandosi l’intervista alla quale si sta riferendo Nick  < Sai, probabilmente Louis sta solo aspettando che tu vada a ballare con lui > aggiunge, indicando il ragazzo, che continua a lanciare occhiate verso di lui, assottigliando gli occhi ogni volta che vede che sta ancora parlando con Nick  
< Credo sia impegnato > ribatte Harry, arrossendo appena, e Nick sospira, scoppiando a ridere  
< Harry, sei il primo fan che Louis abbia mai frequentato…Gli piaci sul serio- >  
< Vieni a ballare con me _ragazzino_ > lo interrompe Louis, arrivando davanti a loro e afferrando il braccio di Harry. Rivolge uno sguardo di scuse a Nick e poi trascina il riccio verso il lato opposto del salotto. Gli si mette di fronte e allaccia le braccia intorno al suo collo  
< Non ho bevuto abbastanza per questo, Lou > gli dice Harry all’orecchio, alzando la voce per farsi sentire sopra la musica e appoggiando però le mani sui suoi fianchi, iniziando a muoversi con lui  
< Ho bevuto abbastanza io per entrambi > replica lui, e quasi a voler provare le sue parole, si avvicina ancora di più a Harry, finchè i loro corpi non si toccano. Ballano qualche canzone e poi all’improvviso Louis sorride malizioso, cambiando all’improvviso il ritmo dei suoi movimenti, e facendo scontrare i loro bacini. Harry trattiene il fiato e Louis sorride compiaciuto, ripetendo il movimento  
< Lou- > lo ammonisce Harry, anche se quello che esce dalla sua bocca sembra più un gemito.  
< Dio, quanto sei sexy > mormora Louis, e Harry sta per arrendersi e baciarlo, perché non ne può più, e ha bisogno di sentirlo ancora più vicino, il più vicino possibile, quando Louis sembra tornare in sé e si allontana di scatto da Harry < Cazzo—Scusa Haz, io non—Scusa > e se ne va. Lascia Harry da solo, in mezzo al salotto di uno sconosciuto con una quasi-erezione che i jeans stretti non riescono a nascondere del tutto.  
**  
Harry passa la mezz’ora successiva cercando Louis: nel salotto al piano di sotto, in cucina, in bagno e persino nelle camere al piano superiore-cosa che preferirebbe non aver fatto, visto le scene a cui ha assistito…Apre l’ennesima porta, ma anche questa stanza è vuota, e sta per uscire, quando gli sembra di vedere un movimento sul balcone…E finalmente lo trova: è seduto sul pavimento, da solo, attaccato alla ringhiera, con le gambe a penzoloni nel vuoto e una bottiglia di birra in mano. Harry esce, chiudendosi la porta-finestra alle spalle e si avvicina lentamente, mordendosi il labbro  
< Lou? > chiede piano, e non sa nemmeno se è arrabbiato con lui, ne cosa diavolo sia successo poco prima, e probabilmente Louis vorrà stare da solo, ma-  
< Ehi Haz > mormora invece in risposta, senza voltarsi a guardarlo, e Harry vorrebbe chiedergli se vuole che se ne vada, ma Louis aggiunge < Ti va di stare qui con me? > e così ci mette due secondi a sedersi accanto a lui. Guarda oltre la ringhiera e osserva la gente ubriaca ballare nel giardino e a bordo piscina < La mia ultima relazione seria l’ho avuta quattro anni fa, è durata cinque anni, pensavo che lui fosse l’amore della mia vita e invece mi ha spezzato il cuore > Harry lo osserva sorpreso, ma Louis continua a non guardarlo negli occhi. < In realtà è stata colpa mia…Finito il college siamo andati a vivere insieme, sembrava l’idea più sensata, no? Stavamo insieme da quattro anni e ci amavamo…E poco dopo io ho pubblicato il libro su cui lavoravo da almeno sei anni, e—Ed è stato un flop, un vero disastro: le critiche sono state tremende, non lo ha comprato quasi nessuno e i pochi che l’hanno fatto hanno detto che era troppo pesante—E io sono…Non dico caduto in depressione, ma quasi. Ci avevo messo così tanto impiegato e così tanto tempo che è stato terribile per me…E così mi sono buttato a capofitto nella scrittura: ero deciso a far cambiare idea alla gente, sai? E ho finito per ignorare completamente Aiden… La mia vita girava tutta intorno al mio libro, non c’era più spazio per nient’altro. E lui mi ha lasciato. E, beh, in realtà un po’ me l’aspettavo, ma non credevo sul serio potesse mai succedere, ero convinto che—Che lui mi amasse, e se mi amava mi avrebbe sopportato anche in quel periodo, che mi avrebbe sostenuto e aiutato a uscirne, ma—Non fu così. E non gliene faccio una colpa: probabilmente avrei fatto lo stesso se fossi stato al suo posto > Harry lo osserva per tutto il tempo, per poi appoggiare la testa contro la sua spalla, cercando di consolarlo, poi Louis scherza, sorridendo < Ma almeno ho scritto delle poesie di successo da quella delusione, no? >. Louis però continua a non guardarlo in faccia e così Harry si stacca dalla sua spalla, rannicchia le gambe contro al petto e ci appoggia sopra il viso, girandosi verso di lui  
< Sono sempre stato bravo a scuola, molto bravo, e quando ero al terzo anno del liceo davo ripetizioni a dei miei compagni di classe…Gli insegnanti mi mandavano gli alunni che facevano più fatica con lo studio e io li aiutavo…E c’era questo ragazzo, Jaymi, che faceva parte della squadra di calcio e che—Beh, era un gran figo, e io mi ero preso una bella cotta. E così iniziammo a—a vederci di nascosto. Stavamo insieme, ma solo quando eravamo da soli, mentre a scuola non mi guardava neanche negli occhi. Solo ora mi rendo conto che il problema non ero io, ma il fatto che lui si vergognasse di essere gay…Comunque, un giorno, non so perché, il capitano della squadra mi prese di mira, e per una settimana continuò a chiamarmi frocio ogni volta che mi vedeva o a spintonarmi e una mattina i corridoi erano deserti e loro mi—Beh, non fecero niente di male in realtà, mi spintonarono, tutti insieme, e tra di loro c’era anche Jaymi…E io ero così arrabbiato con lui che gli urlai di tirare fuori le palle e dire la verità su di noi…Lui mi diede un pugno e mi disse che si vergognava a farsi vedere in giro con una checca come me, e che avrebbe preferito farsi bocciare piuttosto che passare un altro pomeriggio nella stessa mia stanza > a questo punto Louis sta finalmente guardando Harry, che gli sorride scuotendo le spalle < Quel pomeriggio ho trovato il tuo libro in libreria, per caso: stavo piangendo e cercando di non farmi vedere da nessuno e l’ho visto, e—Mi sono innamorato di quel libro, Louis. Non sai quanto il personaggio di JJ mi abbia aiutato a superare i giorni dopo quell’umiliazione. Lui era così forte, e coraggioso e tutto quello che avrei voluto essere io e—Non l’ho trovato per niente pesante, Louis > gli dice, mentre il più grande spalanca gli occhi sorpreso < JJ mi ha ispirato per tutti gli anni del liceo >  
< Harry…JJ alla fine si suicida > gli fa notare Louis, ma ora gli sta sorridendo, e lo sta guardando come—Probabilmente nello stesso modo in cui Harry guarda lui ogni giorno, con ammirazione, affetto e come se fosse il centro di tutto il suo mondo.  
< Sì, beh, ma non lo fa per scappare, no? E’ un atto di coraggio anche quello. E’ convinto che così smetterà di far soffrire tutte le persone a cui vuole bene: ha lottato una vita intera per riuscire a farsi accettare, a farsi amare, e quando è convinto che a nessuno importi di lui, e che starebbero meglio se non ci fosse, si toglie la vita…E Dio, Lou, vogliamo parlare delle ultime pagine del romanzo? Il modo in cui si prepara ad andarsene e—Mi vengono i brividi solo a ripensarci > mormora Harry, gesticolando freneticamente, e Louis lo interrompe  
< Sei davvero diverso da chiunque abbia mai conosciuto > ma il suo tono è così affettuoso che Harry arrossisce, abbassando la testa < E’ una cosa bella, Harry > gli sussurra poi, appoggiando una mano sotto il suo mento e sollevandoglielo, incrociando di nuovo i suoi occhi. Si fissano per un attimo, un attimo che sembra infinito e poi lo sguardo di Louis cade sulle labbra di Harry  < Muoio dalla voglia di baciarti in questo momento—In realtà muoio sempre dalla voglia di baciarti > ammette Louis, e Harry spalanca gli occhi sorpreso  
< Fallo > lo prega allora, ma Louis scuote la testa, anche se con il pollice gli accarezza il labbro inferiore  
< No, non posso > mormora aggrottando le sopracciglia, e staccandosi da lui, ma Harry appoggia una mano sul suo petto e stringe la sua camicia tra le dita, impedendogli di allontanarsi troppo  
< Perché? > gli chiede frustrato, e Louis sospira, ma non è per niente convincente: non quando si lecca le labbra e il suo sguardo continua a cadere sulle labbra di Harry  
< Perché sei un ragazzino Harry, sei piccolo, e non sai cosa vuoi, non- >  
< Io voglio te > lo interrompe Harry, sincero, < E non ti lascerei mai andare. Mai. Nemmeno se per un po’ il tuo unico pensiero fosse la scrittura e scrivere un nuovo best-seller, continuerei a stare con te, anche se volesse dire ricordarti ogni giorno il perché stiamo insieme, e te lo ricorderei con del meraviglioso sesso, ovviamente e—E Louis, se me lo chiedessi ti porterei una stella, okay? Anche se dovessi bruciarmi la meno e- >  
< Zitto > lo implora Louis ridendo, e Harry non può nemmeno replicare perché all’improvviso le sue labbra sono sulle sue e si stanno baciando. Le labbra di Louis sono morbide contro le sue, e la sua barba sfrega contro il suo viso. Harry stringe ancora più forte la sua camicia, attirandolo ancora più vicino a sé e le mani di Louis affondano nei suoi capelli e tirano un po’, facendo sì che Harry gema appena, e il più grande ne approfitta per accarezzare con la lingua le sue labbra, prima che Harry lo incontri a metà strada. Harry si lascia andare, godendosi il bacio e non pensando più a niente…Almeno finchè Louis non si stacca da lui, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua, mentre i loro respiri affannati si mescolano… < Dio. >  
< Già… > concorda Harry, e Louis sorride,  
< Dovresti tornare a casa, non hai il coprifuoco o qualcosa del genere, ragazzino? > e Harry si mette a ridere, baciandolo di nuovo  
< Oppure potresti tornare a casa con me > propone arrossendo, infilando una mano sotto la sua camicia e accarezzandogli la pancia e Louis sorride, scuotendo la testa…Prima di staccarsi da lui, aggrottando appena le sopracciglia. Si alza in piedi e  
< Devo andare > lo saluta < Ti chiamo io, okay? Buonanotte > ed è dentro la stanza e fuori dalla porta prima ancora che Harry riesca a replicare.  
**  
Harry aspetta che Louis lo chiami o gli scriva per tutto il giorno seguente, e per quello dopo ancora, e poi cede e gli manda un messaggio  
“ _Ehi : ) Non dirmi che hai ancora gli effetti del dopo sbronza xx_ ” ma Louis non gli risponde, anche se a giudicare dall’ora dell’ultimo accesso, deve aver visualizzato il messaggio. Riprova un paio di ore dopo  
“ _Lou, ti prego…_ ”  
“ _Mi dispiace_ ”  
“ _Penso ogni cosa che ho detto ieri, ma se preferisci possiamo fare finta che non sia successo niente, ma ti prego, rispondimi_ ” ma Louis non lo fa. E Harry si addormenta piangendo.  
**  
Il fatto che Louis ci metta una settimana e tre giorni per scrivergli dopo la festa non fa altro che far arrabbiare di più Harry.  
“ _Dobbiamo parlare_ ” ma Harry non risponde  
“ _Haz, per favore, mi dispiace. Ma dobbiamo parlare_ ”  
“ _Ti prego_ ” Harry sospira e gli scrive semplicemente l’ora e l’indirizzo.  
**  
< Ehi > lo saluta Louis quando Harry arriva al bar e si siede di fronte lui  
< Ciao > replica secco Harry, senza guardarlo negli occhi. Si sta comportando da bambino, lo sa, me è davvero arrabbiato con lui.  
< Hazza- > mormora Louis, e Harry vede con la coda dell’occhio che allunga la mano per toccare la sua, ma poi sembra cambiare idea e la riappoggia sul tavolo < Harry, per favore, guardami. Lo so che sei arrabbiato- >  
< Arrabbiato? Tu dici? > lo interrompe Harry…E da quando è così ironico?  
< Mi dispiace essermene andato così, ma avevo bisogno di tempo- >  
< Non mi sono arrabbiato per quello Louis! Io—Eravamo amici! E tu—Tu non mi hai scritto per più di una settimana, neanche per sapere se ero vivo o no, e- > esclama Harry, e no. Non piangerà davanti a Louis. Non piangerà perché ha perso tutto quello che aveva costruito con lui. Non davanti a lui.  
< Ho sclerato. Okay? E mi dispiace. Ma avevo bisogno di tempo per pensare, e- > prova a scusarsi Louis, e questa volta afferra la mano di Harry, che però rimane impassibile < Tu sei piccolo Harry, sei ancora un ragazzino. Ero serio quando dicevo che penso tu non sappia cosa vuoi: io alla tua età ero come te, convinto di aver incontrato la persona giusta e di essere innamorato, ma poi sappiamo com’è finita e—Tu mi piaci. Davvero tanto Haz, come non mi succedeva da tantissimo tempo…Ma ho paura che potresti cambiare idea. Che tra un paio di anni potresti renderti conto che non vuoi costruire un futuro con me, che passare il resto della tua vita con la stessa persona non è quello che vuoi. E invece è quello che voglio _io_. Voglio trovare qualcuno con cui vivere insieme, con cui litigare e con cui ridere, qualcuno dal quale ritornare a casa la sera dopo il lavoro, qualcuno per il quale provare a cucinare una cena romantica…Qualcuno con cui invecchiare insieme. Ho ventotto anni e—E vorrei sposarmi, e avere dei figli e tu sei così giovane che-  >  
< Lou… > mormora Harry sorpreso, incrociando per la prima volta gli occhi azzurri di Louis e notando solo ora quanto sembri stanco, con delle occhiaie violacee a contornargli gli occhi  
< -E sono terrorizzato da quello che provo per te. Terrorizzato Harry, perché non so se provi lo stesso, o se vuoi le stesse cose, o se- >  
< Lou, ascoltami, okay? > lo interrompe Harry, sorridendo questa volta: e ora il cuore gli batte così forte che è sorpreso che Louis non riesca a sentirlo, e le farfalle gli girano nello stomaco come se ci fosse un uragano < Sono innamorato di te da quando mi è capitato tra le mani il tuo primo romanzo. E ti amavo da scrittore, come autore, per il modo in cui scrivevi, per il modo in cui mi facevi sentire e il modo in cui riuscivi a trasmettermi tutte quelle emozioni…E poi ti ho conosciuto e—E tutto è cambiato, in meglio. Ti ho conosciuto, ho conosciuto te come persona e—Wow. Solo wow, Louis, perché sei fantastico e—E non pensavo nemmeno che potesse esistere qualcuno di così perfetto. E—Lo so che non mi crederai, e che probabilmente è un po’ presto, e immaturo ma—Ma ti amo. E non amo il Louis Tomlinson scrittore—Cioè, sì, anche quello, ma amo anche, e di più forse, il Louis Tomlinson reale, quello che mi sta di fronte in questo momento > e Louis non fa molto: si sporge sul tavolo, gli afferra il viso tra le mani e lo bacia, davanti a tutti.  
< Ti ricordi la proposta dell’altra sera? Di andare a casa tua? Ora la accetterei volentieri > gli dice ridendo, e Harry afferra la sua mano, si alza in piedi e lo trascina fuori dal bar. Louis lo ferma in mezzo alla strada, si alza in punta di piedi e lo bacia di nuovo < In caso non lo avessi capito: ti amo anche io > e Harry sorride contro le sue labbra.  
**  
 _3 anni dopo_  
< Lou—Dai Louis, dobbiamo alzarci, o perderemo il volo > sussurra Harry all’orecchio di Louis, scuotendolo appena  
< Zitto e torna a letto, è troppo presto >  borbotta in risposta il più grande e Harry ridacchia, baciandogli il collo, la spalla e la schiena, scendendo sempre più giù, baciandogli le scapole, e la colonna vertebrale < _Not fair_ > si lamenta Louis, sospirando contento. Poi si gira, afferra una ciocca di capelli di Harry e lo tira verso di sé, baciandolo. Poi gli afferra la mano sinistra e bacia ogni dito, soffermandosi sull’anulare e baciandogli l’anello d’argento. Harry gli sorride entusiasta, lasciandosi ricadere sul letto. Si gira di lato, in modo da riuscire a guardarlo e  
< Ieri è stata una bella giornata > gli dice, sfregando il naso contro il suo  
< Il miglior matrimonio di sempre. E gli sposi erano due fighi > gli da ragione Louis, ridacchiando. Harry solleva la mano sinistra e la intreccia con quella di Louis e i loro anelli si scontrano.  
< Soprattutto il più vecchio tra i due. Quei pantaloni bianchi fasciavano il suo sedere perfettamente- > e Louis gli da uno schiaffo sulla spalla  
< Tu _adori_ il mio sedere  > gli fa notare allora, fingendosi imbronciato.  
< Ho accettato di sposarti solo per quello infatti, non perchè ti amo e vorrei avere almeno dieci figli con te > scherza Harry e Louis si mette a ridere, abbracciandolo e baciandogli ogni parte che riesce a raggiungere del suo viso  
< Ricordami perché abbiamo deciso di partire per la lune di miele il giorno dopo il matrimonio, per favore. Sono stanco e ho ancora l’alcool il circolo, non posso prendere un aereo > borbotta Louis  
< Perché dobbiamo festeggiare la mia laurea, il mio nuovo lavoro come giornalista e il fatto che ora dovrai sopportarmi per il resto della tua vita, finchè morte non ci separi, l’hai promesso > ghigna Harry baciandolo, e Louis si mette a ridere  
< Buongiorno signor Tomlinson > lo saluta poi.  
E Harry odia le etichette, davvero. Ma “signor Tomlinson” è appena diventata la sua etichetta preferita.  

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, è la prima storia che pubblico su questo sito, e spero non sia un flop, ma non si sa mai..  
> L'ho scritta un po' di tempo fa e mi sono divertita molto nel farlo. Adoro questo Harry e nella realtà me lo immagino molto simile.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, lasciatemi qualche commento se vi va, mi farebbe molto piacere  
> Juls xx


End file.
